wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Swift Flight Form
Form Information Flight Form has the following benefits: * Flight Speed is increased by 280% * Immunity to Polymorph effects Spell Details *Casting Time: instant *Casting Cost: 16% of base mana (379 mana at level 70 without talents) *Gained at: Level 70 *Prerequisite: Riding skill of 300, questline (detailed below) *School: Feral Combat / Nature *Target: Self *Duration: Lasts until cancelled *Range: N/A *Cooldown: N/A Enhancing Talents Talents that affect specific abilities are not listed here, in order to keep this list shorter. Quest Druids can gain their epic flight form (as well as some useful trinkets) by completing the following quest chain. The chain starts with the druid trainer Loganaar in Moonglade. Note that you can not start the quest unless you already have 300 riding skill. Morthis Whisperwing Before all of the druidic orders coalesced into the Cenarion Circle, the Druids of the Talon were responsible for teaching promising young druids the mysteries of flight. With the dissolution of the order, former members teach the skill sparingly. Even now, Morthis Whisperwing continues his search for a suitable apprentice. Few druids have truly mastered all the forms available to them, but you show the promise Morthis requires of his students. Seek him out at the Cenarion Refuge in Zangarmarsh * Quest Objectives Seek out Morthis Whisperwing at the Cenarion Refuge in Zangarmarsh. * Strategy Not much to this. Just what the quest says. * Completion ' I have long searched for an apprentice to pass my knowledge to. Though the Druids of the Talon are no longer a formal group, I shall remain one to the last of my days. I accept you as my apprentice from this moment forward. For my part, I will teach you the secrets of the stormcrow. For your part, you must be prepared to do all I ask. Do you understand? * '''Rewards +10 Cenarion Expedition The Ward of Wakening Long ago, the relics used to teach the ways of the stormcrow were entrusted to Clintar Dreamwalker for safekeeping. Clintar's body rests in the barrow dens of Moonglade while his spirit roams the Emerald Dream. I will prepare a potion you can use to ease the waking process. The mixture will require common herbs, as well as bogblossom, which grows on top of the mushrooms in the marsh. Take care in harvesting the blossoms, , they're quite fragile and may explode violently if mishandled. * Quest Objectives Bring 15 Bogblossoms, 10 Ancient Lichen, and 10 Dreaming Glory to Morthis Whisperwing at the Cenarion Refuge. * Strategy The Ancient Lichen and Dreaming Glory can be bought off the auction house, or harvested by an herbalist. The Bogblossoms don't require herbalism to harvest, though they will show up on track if you're an herbalist. They can be found throughout the zone on top of the large mushrooms. The trick with the Bogblossoms is that they'll occassionally explode, knocking you off of the mushroom, so have flight form ready so you don't end up taking a nasty fall. When the Bogblossoms explode, you'll also get a three minute debuff that reduces your intelligence and strength by 25. The Bogblossoms seem to explode about 20-25% of the time. * Completion Have you brought the Ingredients for the draught? Take care not to get pollen on me, please. I sneeze uncontrollably in its presence. ' ' This will only take a moment, . Then, you must travel to Moonglade. * Rewards +250 Cenarion Expedition Waking the Sleeper Take the ward with you and travel to Moonglade, to the Stormrage Barrow Dens. Within the southernmost barrow, watched over by the dreamwardens, you will find Clintar Dreamwalker. Administer the potion and watch over him while he wakes. He'll be extremely vulnerable as his spirit reunites with his body and he certainly won't recognize you. Declare yourself to him as soon as he comes around, . He will need your help to gather the relics for the ceremony. * Quest Objectives Use the Ward of Waking to help Clintar Dreamwalker emerge from the Emerald Dream. When he is conscious, speak to him. * Strategy Just teleport to Moonglade, enter the barrows, and use the ward on him (near 75,66). He'll start an escort quest in the rest of the barrows, but the respawn rate is high enough that there isn't really much point in trying to clear the area first. * Completion ' ' Morthis? No, you're not Morthis... Who are you, , and why have you disturbed my rest? ' * '''Rewards +10 Cenarion Expedition No Mere Dream ' I cannot extricate myself fully from the Emerald Dream to help you, but a fragment of my spirit will guide you in your search for the relics. Guard it well, , for it is a fragile thing. The Emerald Dream itself has become an alien, dangerous place. Its grasp on me is strong, and I will not be whole until the Emerald Dream returns to normalcy. What you see around you is but an echo of the reality inside the dream! * '''Quest Objectives Protect Clintar Dreamwalker's Spirit while it gathers the relics of Aviana, then speak to Dreamwarden Lurosa. * Strategy Basic escort quest, which is pretty easy as you travel to each of the three relics. However, the respawn rate is high enough that you may get swarmed on your way out back to Lurosa. To help, you might run ahead and try to pull smaller groups back toward you and Clintar, to keep the numbers more manageable. The catch is once Clintar is in range of the mobs, they will always attack him which can cause him to die rather quickly if there are too many. You can use the fact that you can't agro anything that is fighting Clintar to your advantage by popping out of forms to heal Clintar. You should also buff him, to give him that extra edge. When Clintar is not in combat he heals very quickly, so you shouldn't have to heal him between fights, but keep an eye on his health if you pull three or more at a time. Between the second and third relics, you'll fight the Aspect of the Raven. It's not any harder than anything else you've fought, but the fact the aspect was there leads on to the rest of the epic flight form quest. * Completion You are fortunate that Clintar was strong enough to maintain the split in his essence for so long, . Few druids can manage tht kind of feat while under attack in Emerald Dream. Guard the relics well! * Rewards +250 Cenarion Expedition Return to Morthis Whisperwing Now that the relics have been recovered, you must leave this place with all haste. Clintar risked his safety and that of the dreamwardens to help you, , but now he must fully devote his attention to fighting the force that has invated the Emerald Dream. Take the relics back to Morthis Whisperwing, along with word of what you've seen here. He may be able to help us identify just what Clintar is struggling against. * Quest Objectives Bring the Relics of Aviana to Morthis Whisperwing at Cenarion Refuge in Zangarmarsh. * Strategy Just travel back to Zangarmarsh. * Completion Did Clintar help you recover the relics? ' This is most troubling news, . There have been any number of strange disturbances in the Emerald Dream, but I can't remember any mention of outside forces tampering with it. Are you certain that's what Clintar believes? * '''Rewards +10 Cenarion Expedition To the Evergrove Are you certain you saw a raven in the barrow den? This is a troubling development. There's little we can do to help Clintar and the dreamwardens directly, but if we can learn more about what's threatening the Emerald Dream, we may be able to stop it. We've been learning about the resurgence in an ancient arakkoa cult in Blade's Edge -- one that venerates a raven god. Go to the Evergrove and find Arthorn Wildsong. There may be a connection between what's happening there and in the Emerald Dream! * Quest Objectives Speak with Arthorn Windsong at the Evergrove in Blade's Edge Mountains. * Strategy Just fly to Evergrove and talk to Arthorn. * Completion ' Oh my... I've been helping Timeon with his research on the raven cult, but we never imagined its patron had any reach beyond Blade's Edge! * '''Rewards +10 Cenarion Expedition The Book of the Raven From what you've told me, Morthis's suspicions seem plausible, but we need confirmation. In his research, Timeon has uncovered clues that a "book of the raven" served as an ancient scripture to the cult. It is always mentioned in connection with the name "Sai'kkal the Elder" among "the high sacred crystals." The arakkoa spirits will not reveal themselves to your eyes. Take this stone with you to the Vortex Pinnacle near Ogri'la, obtain an aether ray eye, and combine them to augment your sight. * Quest Objectives Use an Aether Ray Eye with your Seer's Stone to reveal the raven cult ghosts. Search the Vortex Pinnacle for the spirit of Sai'kkal the Elder and question him about the book of the raven, then return to Arthorn Windsong. * '''Strategy' Fly to the Vortex Pinnacle and kill an Aethor Ray (near 32,51). Drop rate on the eye seems to be 100%. The only difficulty might be finding a clear spot to fight one in, so you may need to clear a spot in which to fight. The boars that wander around are KoS, but the rays are not. Once you have an eye, use the stone. You'll get a five minute buff that will allow you to see the arakkoa spirits wandering the pinnacle. If you talk to one of the spirits, they'll tell you to look near the ogre village. On a side note, the ogres are relatively friendly, and offer some quests of their own. I found Sai'kkal wandering outside the ogre village, near 31,56. Once you find him, talk to him and listen to everything he has to say (you'll automatically get a buff that disguises you as his son): Rokkaram, is that you? Forgive me for questioning you, my son. My sight isn't what it once was, but the raven has blessed me with a long life. '' Soon it will be time for you to take my place. I have taught you all I know. My only regret is that I didn't prove worthy enough to recover our sacred Book of the Raven.'' The true believers have lived in shame since the day our treacherous cousins in Skettis stole the book from us, shattered its tablet, and buried the fragments in their wretched city! Pray that the raven will choose you to restore it, my son. Be faithful and remember always the prophecy, "From the dreams of his enemies shall the raven spring forth into the world." Once you've listened to everything, fly back to Evergrove. * Completion ' Were you able to track down any information about the book? Isn't it amazing that even among arakkoa, the cultists were considered heretics? That the traditional priests hated them enough to destroy their holy text is incredible! We must get our hands on that book, . It's the key to unraveling the mystery of the raven god and preventing him from taking over the Emerald Dream. Perhaps Morthis will finally agree to take me as a student if we succeed! * '''Rewards +150 Cenarion Expedition Eyes in the Sky Locating the pieces of the Book of the Raven, if they survive at all, is going to be difficult. Our best hope is to use a keener pair of eyes than your own. Down in Nagrand, on the eastern edge of the Twilight Ridge, Watch Elaira studies the various bird species that make their home there. Visit her and see if she can help you harness avian sight to gather the pieces of the Book of the Raven. * Quest Objectives Speak with Watcher Elaira at the Twilight Ridge in Nagrand. * Strategy Just fly to Nagrand and speak to Watcher Elaira (20,35). * Completion ' It's an excellent idea and Nagrand is teaming with candidates, but which one to use? * '''Rewards +10 Cenarion Expedition To Catch a Sparrowhawk The wild sparrowhawks of Nagrand have the keenest sight of all the predatory birds here. But, because of their size, they've been pushed out of most areas by the larger windrocs. Most of the sparrowhawks nest here, on the Twilight Ridge. If you can catch one, I'll train it to spot the pieces of your buried tables. It's going to be difficult, though. The sparrowhawks are very skittish and will flee at your approach. I'd suggest cornering one or prowling to get close enough to cast your net. * Quest Objectives Use the Sparrowhawk Net to capture a Wild Sparrowhawk and bring it to a Watcher Elaira on the Twilight Ridge. * Strategy The sparrowhawks are pretty much right there, so no need to travel and hunt for one. Pretty much do what Elaira suggests. Go into cat form and stealth up to one of the critters. Then pop out and use the net on it. Once you've caught it, go back to Elaira. Alternatively, you can hibernate one, walk right up to it and net it. * Completion Did you catch one of the sparrowhawks? Well done! I'm still in the process of getting these hawks to trust me, but I know enough about them to train this one for your needs. * Rewards +150 Cenarion Expedition The Raven Stones I've trained your sparrowhawk to respond to a specific whistle. When it hears the sound, the bird will fly to you and guide you to the location of the nearst table fragment. Arthorn sent word that the fragments you're looking for are buried in Skettis and the surrounding valley, so that's where the bird will wait for you. When you've gathered all the stones you need, return the whistle to Arthorn and she will see to the animal's care and release. Convey my greetings to Arthorn when you see her. * Quest Objectives Gather 10 Raven Stones from Skettis and bring them to Arthorn Windsong at Evergrove in Blade's Edge Mountains. * Strategy This quest started out to be a pain, but in the end wasn't too bad. Don't waste your time in the valley and near the lake, as the tooltip on the whistle suggests - all the stones that I found were in Skettis itself. If you summon the sparrowhawk near the edge of Skettis, you can avoid most combat with the arakkoa. * Completion Did you recover enough of the Book of the Raven for me to reconstruct it? ' Some of the characters have been worn away, but I should be able to make out most of this... * '''Rewards +250 Cenarion Expedition The Eagle's Essence The Book of the Raven tells us the raven's followers captured and bound the spirits of his rivals within stone shrines. A guardian was set to watch over each, lest the raven's enemies attempt to free them. The first of the shrines is the eagle's, found in the hills to the south of Lake Jorune and west of Stonebreaker Hold in Terrokkar Forest. The tablet says that the eagle fought valiantly, but was overcome by a swarm of enemies. The armor and endurance of your bear form is well-suited to this fight. * Quest Objectives Defeat the Guardian of the Eagle and obtain the Essence of the Eagle. Use Arthorn's Sparrowhawk Whistle to call Arthorn's Sparrowhawk to relay news of your success. If you lose Arthorn's Sparrowhawk Whistle, return to Arthorn Windsong at the Evergrove for a replacement. * Strategy This fight is tough, but can definitely be soloed. Fly to the Shrine of the Eagle in Terokkar Forest (46,45) and click on the shrine to summon its guardian. The guardian will summon a large number of ravens to protect him. Just stay in bear form and use your bear abilities to take him down. Demoralizing Roar seemed to be particularly effective in reducing the amount of damage you take. When you've won, use the whistle to summon the sparrowhawk and proceed to the next part. PTR: When I did the quest on PTR, the shrine was bugged so that it would almost always say that you were out of range, even if you were standing right on top of the shrine. Also, when you die, there's no way to get back to your corpse, so you have to eat the rez sickness and extra durability loss. Hopefully these will be fixed before the quest gets moved to production. * Completion ' Did you succeed in freeing the essence of the eagle spirit? ' Even after thousands of years of captivity, the eagle's power remains strong. If the other essences are as strong as the eagle's, the raven god will be right to fear you. * Rewards +150 Cenarion Expedition Defeat the Guardian of the Eagle and obtain the Essence of the Eagle. Meant to be done in bear form. Summons a continuous stream of bird adds that can be ignored. Dropped a 5k+ starfire just before dying, can be done solo. The Falcon's Essence ' The second spirit bound by the raven's followers was the falcon. It was subdued and imprisoned close to Skettis as a reminder to the raven-priests when they held power. On the shores of Lake Ere'Noru, to the northwest of Skettis, you'll find the falcon's shrine. To overcome the falcon's guardian, you'll need to use the falcon's strengths to your advantage. Use the speed and grace of your cat form to defeat the guardian before it reaches full strength! * '''Quest Objectives Defeat the Guardian of the Falcon, obtain the Essence of the Falcon. Use Arthorn's Sparrowhawk Whistle to call Arthorn's Sparrowhawk to relay news of your success. If you lose Arthorn's Sparrowhawk Whistle, return to Arthorn Windsong at the Evergrove for a replacement. * Strategy Fly to the Shrine of the Falcon in Terokkar Forest (60,60) and summon the guardian. This one is pretty much a DPS race, so cat form is the way to go. Just lay into him with everything you've got. He'll occassionally use a knockback spell called Twisting Blast that will throw you back quite a distance. Use Dash to run back to him before he does too much damage with his ranged spells. You can also use Maim to stun him for a few seconds in order to get a heal or two off during the fight. This fight seemed easier to me that the previous one, but then I spend most of my time in cat form so that experience probably helped quite a bit. * Completion ' Do you have the falcon's essence? ' Well done, . I'd feared that the falcon's prison had been destroyed in the explosion of Auchindoun. We're almost prepared to confront Anzu, . I'd love to go with you, to be there when this self-styled "god" is cast back into the pit that spawned him! * Rewards +150 Cenarion Expedition The Hawk's Essence ' The last, and strongest, of the spirits is that of the hawk. It was imprisoned far from Skettis, in a shrine on a remote island southest of Auchindoun. I believe this description best matches the island we know as Sorrow Wing Point. The tablet described the hawk's guardian as nearly invulnerable to the bird's claws. Forsake physical attacks and call down the fury of the stars to defeat this foe. Do not repeat the hawk's mistake. * '''Quest Objectives Defeat the Guardian of the Hawk and bring the Essence of the Hawk to Arthorn Windsong at the Evergrove. * Strategy Fly to the Shrine of the Hawk (45,92). Should be a straight forward root and nuke. However, my caster gear really sucks, so I was not able to solo this as a feral druid. Tried respeccing to balance, which would have probably done the trick, but there happened to be another druid there doing the quest, so he helped me out. He said he was a feral druid, and didn't seem to have any problem soloing the guardian, so it was probably just me. When you're done, you'll need to fly back to Evergrove to turn in the quest. * Completion Did you overcome the hawk's guardian and win its essence? Now that we have all the essences, Morthis Whisperwing must find a way to combine them into an amulet that you'll be able to use to challenge the raven god, draw him out of the Emerald Dream and defeat him. I'll be sending him my notes on the spirits with the hope that he'll realize the value of my insight. Each of the spirits has blessed a charm I've prepared for you. * Rewards +150 Cenarion Expedition Return to Cenarion Refuge Bring the essences to Morthis Whisperwing, along with word of our findings about the raven god. Morthis will know best how to use the essences and information in drawing Anzu out into the open. Make your way to him quickly, for there's no telling how long Clintar and the dreamwardens can withstand the raven's assault! ' Please, , tell Morthis how much of a help I've been to you. I fear he will not see my hand in this work! * '''Quest Objectives Bring Arthorn's package to Morthis Whisperwing in Cenarion Refuge. * '''Strategy' Just fly back to Zangarmarsh. * Completion I've been waiting for word from Arthorn. What have you discovered? ' On one level, I'm relieved to finally know the identity of our enemy, but this Anzu is a being of considerable power. Knowing the nature and the name of your adversary is vital, but we are not yet ready to face him. * '''Rewards +10 Cenarion Expedition Chasing the Moonstone If the essences are combined within a rare gemstone such as a Southfury moonstone, you'll be able to release them when you're prepared to challenge Anzu. The only problem is that Southfury moonstones are exceedingly rare and known only to occur on the cliffs in northwestern Azshara, near the waterfall at the river's source. Tragedy befell the last night elf party that set out in search of one. Their boat is still anchored in the river near where they sighted the moonstone. * Quest Objectives Bring a Southfury Moonstone to Morthis Whisperwing at the Cenarion Refuge. * Strategy This quest isn't too difficult, especially if you know what to expect. First travel to the moonstone altar in Azshara (near 14,47). When you activate the altar, you'll be sapped by Rizzle Sprysprocket, a goblin rogue, who will steal the moonstone from you and jump into the river. When the sap wears off, jump in the river after her and switch to aquatic form. She'll do two things to slow your pursuit. First, she'll leave depth charges behind her, which if you hit them will knock you out of the water and shift you back into caster form. These are pretty easy to avoid, and by sticking to the right side of the river I pretty much avoided all of them without having to worry about them too much. Her second trick is she'll occassionally root you with ice. Simply shift out of form to break the root, then shift back into aquatic form. If you let her get too far ahead like I did, you'll eventually go past some speed boots that you can grab that will accellerate you for a short time. Even if she gets pretty far ahead, though, you still shouldn't have any problem catching up with her. * Completion You look like you've been through quite an ordeal. Was the moonstone really that hard to find? ' I'll get to work on infusing it with the bird spirit essences. Soon, you'll be prepared to challenge our enemy. * '''Rewards +150 Cenarion Expedition Vanquish the Raven God We must waste no time in dealing with the raven god. You must take the essence-infused moonstone to a place of great power in order to lure the god from the relative safety of the Emerald Dream. Descend into the Sethekk Halls and set the moonstone in the clutches of the raven's claw. You'll find it in the chamber before the talon king's hall. Anzu must be made believe that his followers have gathered to welcome him back into the world. Once he has manifested, show him no mercy! * Quest Objectives Slay the Raven God and return to Morthis Whisperwing at Cenarion Expedition. The quest must be completed in Heroic dungeon difficulty. * Strategy You must be revered with Lower City. In the final room before the last boss in heroic Sethekk Halls is a claw which can be used to summon Anzu. Clear this room and place your stone. Once spawned, there will be three banished birds in a triangle around him. These birds can be "activated" with a HoT spell to gain a benefit of some sort. This is easy enough to accomplish with one druid in tree form also healing the party, maintaining a lifebloom or a rejuvenation on each bird. We completed this with four druids and one paladin, but keep in mind that this composition is nearly impossible to clear Sethekk Halls with, however the strategy will remain more or less the same. This is a normal tanking fight with a random charge periodically. At about 30% down and 30% HP left, Anzu will banish himself and spawn a swarm of birds to his aid. These seem to be easiest to kill with AoE, we had four druids cyclone during this part to kill them, although a mage could probably do the job entirely solo. Be sure to wait until the birds' health bars appear before wasting mana on AoE. * Rewards Swift Flight Form * 308 mana * Instant Cast * Transforms the Druid into a flight form, increasing movement speed by 280% and allowing you to fly. Cannot use in combat. Can only use this form in Outland. The act of shapeshifting frees the caster of Polymorph and Movement Impairing effects. Questline rewards * About 100g in cash * Charm of Swift Flight, Idol of the Raven Goddess * 280% flight form spell * ~1800 Cenarion Expedition reputation References WoW Official Forums Servant of Seagis Wiki ---- Category:Druid Abilities Category:Transportation Category:Game Terms